Pipers Aphrodisiac
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Piper and Jason get a house guest. Still not good with summaries guys, sorry. Will finish be fore my Christmas oneshot. Hope you enjoy. Lemons. NicoxPiper Erotica. I have other lemons that you should check out. Please review, it's nice to know if you guys think it's good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone. I haven't really thought out the whole plot, but it seemed pretty good so I'm running with it. I hope you enjoy.**

Introduction:

He is my husband's best friend and since my husband has been neglecting me, I felt unwanted, unattractive and downright old. My husband and I have no kids and I am 30 years old. I have a curvaceous built with perfect perky 36C cup tits which do not sag at all. I'm also told that I have a very sexy shaped ass. I am extremely sexual and love having sex. My husband on the other hand cannot seem to keep up. I've been married now for four years.

Nico came raging like a monstrous tornado into my life and upended my entire being, thrashing me about in a swirl of emotions, passion and excitement; Reawakening that long lost need and desire deep within; And then disappearing just as quickly as he had emerged; I was left behind in the aftermath of his destruction.

I had never in a million years thought of Nico in a romantic way and had never thought he would be interested in me. He had never shown any sort of interest before other than me being his 'Best Friend's' wife. We simply contented ourselves enjoying each other's company, sharing the same interests, and we both loved deep, meaningful conversations. We could talk for hours about anything and everything. These conversations were sometimes so intense and so full of emotion that we got to know each other on a much deeper level very quickly, and before we knew it, we were in so deep, we hadn't even realised had dug our own graves and were about to fall right into it.

Nico suddenly rocked up on our doorstep, out of the blue, after two years of being out of contact. He asked if he could stay with us for a while because he was having issues with family and had left home and had nowhere to go. He was desperate and lonely, and as usual, my husband could never say no to his friend and so it was settled. Nico had stayed over before but only for a day or two; This time however, he ended up staying for three weeks.


	2. Oral

It was the December holidays and the three of us began experimenting with social drugs. We decided to do it because it was the holiday season and we were at home all day doing nothing. We all agreed that when the new year arrived, this little 'binge' of ours would come to an end and we would go back to our daily lives, routines and jobs. We also agreed to keep this little bit of our entertainment a secret.

We began using Crystal Meth, mixing it with alcohol, and occasionally we added sedatives. The sedatives were used to alleviate the insomnia that was a direct result of the drug use.

I thought I could control this drug, because I had experimented with drugs in the past and had always been in control of myself and my mind. This time however, I underestimated this drug and its effects on my mind, cognitive abilities and sense of judgement. It made me feel extremely sexy, extremely horny; I felt bolder and became less modest. I found myself constantly wanting to dress up in sexy, skimpy outfits and flaunt myself in front of the boys. I wanted especially to get a reaction out of Nico, and it soon became a challenge for me to see if I could make him sit up and take notice of me. I would wear short little mini skirts and cleavage revealing tops with high heels, and lounge around the house.

My husband would leave Nico and I alone a lot of the time, because he would be out trying to find different ways and means of getting more drugs and alcohol. The three of us would stay indoors most of the time in the evenings, listening to music, watching movies, and spending time chatting. I noticed my husband, Jason became obsessed with 'Adult Entertainment'. He became addicted to porn.

It was the drugs that got him addicted to porn, and I knew this, however, I still began to feel neglected. He would rather sit and watch porn than have sex with me. It became his only form of entertainment. He began encouraging me to spend more time alone with Nico so that he could content himself with endless hours of watching porn and not being disturbed.

Nico and I ended up spending most nights alone together in the lounge, talking, laughing, watching movies, and listening to music. We would have deep, intellectual conversations, contemplating life and just enjoying each other's company.

Jason would be out most days trying to score more drugs. Because of this, Nico and I ended up being completely alone at home for a few hours at a time while we waited for Jason to get back.

Nico and I knew beyond a doubt that something very soon was going to happen and I think we both eagerly anticipated its arrival with a sort of excitement and apprehension combined. Our opportunity came soon after on a cloudy morning when Jason left to go and see a client.

He sat on the couch across from me, and looked deep into my eyes. I was wearing a short mini skirt and my legs were folded. I unfolded them, and parted them slowly, revealing the dark spot between my thighs. He sucked in his breath, his eyes fell to that dark spot and he stared, mesmerized.

I had waited for this moment for so long and it was finally here. However, I lingered a while longer, because I wanted to savor this moment. I slowly leaned forward, my lips inches away from his, and I whispered:

"Are you ready for this?"

"Because after this moment there is no turning back, so you have to be sure."

He stared at my mouth and whispered back:

"Yes!"

"I have never wanted something or someone so much in my entire life."

I smiled, leaned in, and kissed him softly. His lips were so warm, so soft. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth and playing with his tongue, teasing, tasting, losing myself to this amazing kiss, with this amazing man. Oh gods! He tasted wonderful. We stopped kissing and I leaned back against the headrest, parted my legs so that he could get onto his knees in between my thighs. He just stared at me, mesmerized.

"I'm not wearing any panties!"

I said with a naughty smile and his eyes travelled down to stare at my exposed, wet pussy.

He groaned in response:

"I love how kinky and bold you are..."

He then managed between gritted teeth:

"FUCK!"

"You are one gorgeous woman, and I can't believe you want me."

My entire body tingled with desire and I could feel the moistness between my legs. My pussy was already so wet and ready; gods,I loved being super horny. These moments didn't happen often but when it did, my body often did me proud. My low corset top exposed my cleavage, and my nipples were getting hard beneath the fabric. It was clearly visible. His hardness was a clear bulge beneath his shorts and the mere sight of it made my pussy even wetter.

He took off top and slowly leaned forward to kiss my neck while caressing my breasts. He pulled down my corset, exposing my hardening nipples and slowly left a trail of kisses leading to the tip of one. He cupped my tits with his hands and I moaned with pleasure.

He whispered huskily:

"Fuck you have perfect tits, they are so amazingly perky and soft and smooth!"

"I love feeling them and I've wondered what they would taste like in my mouth!"

He claimed a nipple between his lips, and began sucking and licking softly. I went absolutely dizzy with pleasure. My gods! His hot mouth felt amazing. My nipples became taut and I arched my back upwards, begging him for more. He sucked each breast until my nipples were so hard that I began begging him to stop. My pussy tingled and was so hot with pleasure, that if he didn't stop what he was doing, I might actually have an orgasm right then and there.

He stopped sucking, looked up at me with a shy smile, and asked if he could go down on me. He had never gone down on a woman before even though he had been with countless succubus in the past. We had spoken about this and had both agreed that given the opportunity, I could be his first. I had loved the idea that I would be the first. It would be something special between us that no woman after me could ever claim. I nodded and encouraged him to go slow so if he didn't like it, he could stop at any time.

I adored this man who slept with so many succubus, but yet didn't have a clue about being intimate with a woman he loved. I loved being his first 'intimate' woman. He was my 'Virgin' and I was going to deflower this darling man. I was going to possess him and show him pleasures he never knew existed. Having emotionless sex is good, but having sex filled with deep emotion and love is simply mindblowing.

I absolutely loved being able to make men fall in love with me and being able to make them lose complete control in the bedroom and that too, because I was the sole reason for that loss of control. It absolutely drives me crazy and is my ultimate high. It's just as satisfying to me as having an orgasm. I have become addicted to that feeling of absolute power over men. The quicker I could make them cum, the more powerful I felt. This was my ultimate addiction. I 'lived' to be 'the best you'll ever have.' It didn't matter that most of the time they didn't come close to showing me that same kind of pleasure. I have never allowed myself to ever fully lose control in the bedroom and enjoy the pleasures of sex. I am so busy performing and being the perfect 'Pornstar' that I never really enjoyed what they did to me. I have however faked orgasms to the point of being an 'Oscar Award' winning performer. Every single one of those poor guys believed beyond a doubt that he was 'The Best' I would ever have. That just proved how convincing my performances were, and that was the whole point. Them losing all control because of 'Little Old Me' was my ultimate orgasm.

Teaching this man the pleasures of sex and making him lose all control because of me would be my ultimate high. It's been a long while since I've been able to feel like that and I needed to see if I still had the magic touch. But with him it would be different because I was really in love with this beautiful man. So in love that I couldn't even think straight.

His head dipped beneath my mini skirt; I spread my legs wider and suddenly felt his hot breath on my wet pussy.

"Fuck!"

I moaned loudly as he began licking my clit, slowly, gently, lightly. I held his head in place with my hands and began rocking up and down against his mouth.

"Oh my Fuck, yesssss!"

I moaned between gritted teeth.

I moved my hips against his mouth, encouraging him to continue. This made him bolder and he began stroking my soaking wet entrance with his fingers as he continued to slide his gorgeous, hot tongue up and down my swollen wet clit.

"Yes baby yesssss! It feels so good!"

I kept moaning between clenched teeth.

"Don't stop Nico baby, please don't stop!"

I almost begged, rocking my hips unashamedly against his hot, wonderful mouth.

Oh my gods! His tongue drove me insane and I absolutely adored this pleasure, this ecstasy, from this man who has never gone down on a woman before. I suddenly had this distant thought he had to be lying about that, because this was pure ecstasy and he definitely seemed to know what he was doing, because fuck me! I was losing myself to this amazing pleasure. He slowly parted my pussy lips with his fingers and licked my clit more freely, sucking on it gently from time to time, and then running his hot tongue up and down my entire swollen clit, stopping for a second at my soaking entrance, and then slipping his tongue deep inside my pussy. I gasped! And began thrusting up and down, fucking his mouth as he continued to tongue fuck me, going deeper and faster.

I whimpered incoherent words of utter praise and opened my eyes to look at him. He looked back at me, my entire pussy in his mouth and he was so sexy like that, I actually began to lose all control and for the first time in my life, I was going to cum all over this man's mouth.

I almost screamed:

"Baby if you don't stop, I am going to cum!"

He responded by quickening his pace and fucked my pussy with his tongue as fast and as deep as he could manage. That literally sent me over the edge and my entire body began shaking, my toes curled, and I began cumming in his mouth. My pussy vibrated and contracted tightly, and I simply lost myself, making incoherent moans of pure pleasure and sounds of complete abandonment, not even caring how I looked, or how I sounded. My eyes rolled backwards, my lips became numb and my face started tingling, and felt as if I had pins and needles everywhere. My entire body shuddered and shook as my orgasm took over. My vision blurred and I had this loud ringing in my ears which literally drowned out the sounds of everything else, and I simply lost all sense of time and space, and simply allowed this earth shattering orgasm to consume me, until, finally, my body convulsed one last time, leaving me completely exhausted and out of breath!

He continued to suck me, making sure every bit of my cum ended up in his mouth. He lifted his head to kiss me, allowing me to taste my cum on his lips. I tasted sort of sweet and I loved it.

"Gods! I could never get enough of this pussy,"

He whispered admiringly.

"You taste amazing!"

"I could suck your pussy all day and never get enough!"

"I had no idea that pussy was like this!"

"Fuck baby!"

"And your pussy is simply amazing Pipes!"

Fuck me! No man, not even my husband has ever made me feel this way. He smiled at me, his mouth still wet with my pussy juice. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was instantly horny again and I couldn't think straight. What was he doing to me? It was time to take back control of this situation.

I smiled and said softly:

"Hey, it's my turn now Nico baby, come lay right here and let me show you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams."

He lay down where I had been lying only a moment before, and I settled between his legs, unzipped his shorts and pulled them off along with his underpants, all in one swift movement. His cock was already so hard and thick, and he was clean shaven and smooth, which excited me.

"Let me show you why I am known as the 'Queen' of sucking cock babe,"

I whispered huskily and he answered:

"Fuck baby!"

"You are so hot and such a turn on that I can't believe your husband no longer takes advantage of this."

"If you were mine, I would have you all day every day!"

I smiled coyly at him and began rubbing my exposed tits over his cock.

He sucked in his breath and gruffly whispered:

"Fuck! You have amazing tits!"

"They feel fucking amazing, rubbing against my cock like that!"

Suddenly his tip got wet and precum oozed onto my nipples. Fuck me! I went crazy, because I love a man with precum. It's such a turn on. My husband never gets precum so this was like a treat for me. I began sucking his tip gently, tasting his salty, hot precum and I loved the taste. It made me so horny that my pussy tingled and started getting wet again. My gods! And I wasn't even touching myself. I took all of his cock into my mouth and began sucking and licking his entire shaft. I looked up at him as I sucked, and the sight drove him over the edge. He groaned loudly, saying my name over and over. The more he lost himself, the harder and deeper I sucked his gorgeous cock. I began stroking his balls with one hand, and then put his balls into my mouth, sucking them gently. I stroked his hard, throbbing cock with one hand, while I continued to suck and lick his balls. He begged me to stop, then begged me not to stop!

He closed his eyes and his groans got louder, gruffer. He looked as though he were about to cry! By this time, I was so horny, I wanted him to cum in my mouth.

"You are going to make me cum baby!"he managed to croak and I nodded as I continued sucking his gorgeous, hard cock.

"Baby, please stop!"

He begged.

"I don't think I can cum in your mouth, I've never done that before!"

I stopped sucking, looked up at him with a sexy smile and whispered huskily:

"Please cum in my mouth baby."

"I want to taste all of you! It's okay my baby, it's what I want."

"Please let me take care of you Nico baby."

"Lose yourself for me... Trust me okay?"

He nodded, almost sobbing now, and made one last plea:

"But I don't know how to let go, I've never been like this with anyone else."

"Just close your eyes baby and relax, and then let yourself lose all control, and surrender yourself to me and our love!"

I encouraged softly and added:

"Stop thinking about how and where you are going to cum and just cum..."

He simply nodded, and laying back down, closed his eyes as I once again took all of him deep into my mouth, and began sucking and licking him slowly, stroking his balls softly with one hand, and he moaned and whimpered with pleasure telling me how good it felt, and that I shouldn't stop. He was in such ecstasy that he simply whispered more to himself than to me, that if I didn't stop he was going to cum. That only encouraged me to suck him harder and faster, until he groaned, so loudly, and all of a sudden, exploded, deep in my mouth. I continued to suck him as his cock vibrated and he gushed hot cum deep into my mouth. I swallowed his hot cum, making sure not to waste a single drop and continued to suck him until he went limp and collapsed against the headrest.

I finally lifted my head as he looked at me, slowly coming out of his drunken euphoric state, and I saw tears streaming down his face. He grabbed me, pulling me against him, and held me as if he would never let go.

He whispered against my cheek:

"I love you Piper, I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person!"

"You showed me pleasure today beyond my wildest dreams."

"What you just did for me is like the most intimate, most intense experience of my life!"

"You made me feel heaven baby! I am yours forever Piper!"

I smiled, holding him close. Even though we had not had sex today, this experience in itself was and had been perfect. I had conquered this man in ways that I didn't imagine possible and he had possessed me in a way that no other man has ever done. This was love, without a doubt and the two of us were lying to ourselves if we tried to deny it because I realized, in this moment, that I was hopelessly lost to him but one thing was clear. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him...It was magical and truly unexplainable! And this was only the beginning...


End file.
